Her Butler, Secrets Exposed
by Dawnfire05
Summary: <html><head></head>The feeble Burnett butler, Grell, has always had a hard time hiding his true feelings for the rather sexy Phantomhive butler, Sebastian. But is it just too hard a task? Will his true feelings be revealed in his weakness to remain quiet about his identity? (Grell x Sebastian) (Kuroshitsuji [Black Butler]- One-shot) Cover photo drawn by ME!</html>


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler! All rights belong to Yana Toboso**

**Here's my first fic for Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)!  
>It is a fic for my OTP, Grell and Sebastian. I thought that butler Grell attempting to subliminally flirt with Bassy was rather kawaii, so I wanted to write a fic about that. Though it's not so subliminal. Okay it's sorta more or less a one-sided thing.<br>It takes place a few days (lets say two) before Ciel and Sebastian's investigation at Lord Druitt's manor to see if he's Jack the Ripper, episode 4, His Butler, Capricious.  
>Grell and Bassy might go a little ooc, but I'll try my best! *death *<strong>

**I hope you enjoy my first Kuro fic, and I promise there will be more! On with the story!**

Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)- Her Butler, Secrets Exposed

One-Shot

_'How can someone be _so _clumsy?' _Sebastian thought to himself as he watched the butler, Grell stumble helplessly around like a young animal just getting used to their new legs. He sighed, shaking his head.

But, Grell only pretended to be such a clumsy and useless fool. Though, sometimes his stumbling and stuttering wasn't him just acting, it was him getting rather distracted by Sebastian, and him trying not to tell the black clad butler his true feelings for him. It was a rather difficult for the shinigami, though he'd managed for almost four months now, in his disguise, not saying a thing about it.

Grell stumbled over his own feet, dropping a plate of sweets. He fell to his knees and began to pick it all up.

Sebastian sighed and, seeing he had nothing better to do at the moment, knelt down to help the brunette butler clean up the mess. "Must you always be so clumsy?" He asked, tired of having put up with Grell's foolishness. The three Phantomhive servants were bad enough, but add Grell to the mix, and he had his work cut out for him.

"I'm very sorry." Grell muttered, dipping his head slightly. But he glanced back up to Sebastian, not wanting to take his eyes off of him. Grell just had never met anyone like Sebastian, not even William. The demon butler was his own breed of sexy. Always out ruling anyone else. All his features were just beautiful... His brilliant ruby colored eyes, his gentle raven colored hair, his perfect skin... He was rather entrancing. Grell could feel his heart beating quickly, and was hoping that Sebastian couldn't hear it.

Grell had always known he'd been a fabulous actress, and had known that he was going to have to pretend to be human if he were going to help Madam Red with her murders. It helped him to blend in with the human realm, and to also hide from the other shinigami he worked with. But he didn't know what he what he was signing up for when he agreed to help Madam, when Sebastian was around. It was rather hard for the reaper to stay in character when he was around the demon. Oh how he just wanted to show Sebastian who he truly was! To show Sebastian his true beauty, his true passion!

As they stood up, Sebastian said "Take that back to the kitchen and get a new plate of sweets. We mustn't serve our masters any less than top quality."

"Right." Grell quickly said. He turned to go and follow through with Sebastian's orders, but not without a glance into those cold red eyes of his. Oh how lovely they were! Grell just couldn't take it anymore. He wanted the demon!

He closed his eyes, trying to push away the urge for Sebastian, but it was no use.

A sharp toothed smile grew across Grell's face, and his eyes were glowing a brighter green with anticipation.

He dropped the plate, not giving a damn about it, spun around, and flung himself against the demon, sending them crashing into the wall. As Grell stared into the demon's eyes, he could see the confusion on Sebastian's face. He'd obviously never had expected this to happen.

"Oh Sebas-Chan. Have you not figured it out? Have you not figured out what I truly am yet? Your sense of smell must be really lacking if you're not even able to scent an inhuman being." Grell smirked, making even that sound very flirtatious.

True, Sebastian's senses were not the best when it came to identifying inhuman creatures. He guessed it was because of his extended time spent in the human realm. But looking into the blazing emerald green eyes of this creature, Sebastian instantly knew what he was. "You're a grim reaper."

Grell sneered. "You guessed it."

"What are you doing posing as a butler? It is your job to be collecting souls, not sitting around and spilling tea constantly." Sebastian said, still pinned to the wall by the death god.

"Oh, reaper life was getting rather dull and repetitive. I wanted a little bit of a change, at least for a little bit." Grell answered. He was sure to leave off he part of what _kind _of a change he had found, assisting Madam Red with her murders. He didn't need her wrath at the moment.

"A rebel, then." Sebastian said.

"Maybe a little bit." Grell smirked. Then, pressing closer up to Sebastian, he did something that the demon did not expect; he pressed his lips to Sebastian's.

He was rather taken aback by this. Never did he expect a kiss from a shinigami, let alone a _male _shinigami.

Sebastian wasn't kissing back at first from his surprise, but soon found himself being drawn into the kiss. He seemed to have forgotten for a second exactly who was kissing him. But as soon as he remembered, he pushed Grell away from him, somewhat in disgust.

Grell leaped back, giving a spin, then brought his clamped hands up to his chest. "Oohohh-mmhnm!" He hummed with joy. "Oh Sebas-Chan, you're a wonderful kisser, you know!" Grell complimented the black dressed butler.

Sebastian looked at Grell, surprise still in his red eyes. Never would he have expected this from the puppy-like butler.

"Oh how I wish I could show you my true beauty, my true form." Grell continued, rather wistfully. "But it'd take quite a while for me to dress back up in this dull attire." He said, pulling on the end of his coat and examining the plain blackness of it. "Though I promise, you'll see my _true _color soon enough, my love!"

Sebastian shook off his surprise, and glared at the reaper. Grell noticed the look of 'I sear I'll kill you' in his eyes, and stopped dancing around so much. "Didn't I say to get a new plate of sweets?" Sebastian asked in a rather challenging tone, ignoring what Grell had just said.

Grell looked at Sebastian. How could he still be worrying about sweets now?! "Seba-...I-... Fine..." Grell growled, giving into the icy coldness of his blazing eyes. He turned and walked off towards the kitchen.

Sebastian sighed. He drew a cloth from his pocket and wiped off his lips, in a rather disgusted manner. He then bent down and again picked up the cakes and candies that Grell had dropped for a second time.

As Sebastian got back up and headed for the kitchen, he passed Grell, who gave him a sharp toothed smirk. As Grell walked past, Sebastian didn't need to turn around to tell that the shinigami was watching him from over his shoulder as he entered the kitchen.

Sebastian sighed. "What in the hell was that reaper thinking?" He mumbled to himself as he dumped the dirty candies into the trash.

...

The sun was going down and Madam Red was busy saying goodbye to Ciel. The two butlers stood off to the side, Sebastian as emotionless as ever, while Grell's cheeks were red, his head tilted down, and his hands clamped together in front of him. He was looking rather innocent, though Sebastian knew this was not true for the reaper.

"I apologize for my sudden outburst earlier today." Grell said quietly to Sebastian, though he was subliminally saying it to Madam Red. If Madam Red had found out about what Grell had done earlier, she was sure to drive a scythe through his chest, coming rather close to exposing their secret.

"Just as long as it doesn't happen again." Sebastian said, glancing at the reaper. Grell was side glancing at him. Despite Grell looking rather apologetic, his eyes said a completely different thing; he still wanted Sebastian. The demon knew that this would most likely happen again, know that he knew what Grell was. Sebastian was still surprised that this rather meek, helpless butler was a perverted shinigami, not afraid to express his sexuality.

"Yes." Grell still replied, despite what his eyes showed.

The two awkwardly stood there quietly for a moment, until Madam Red called Grell over.

"Grell, it's time to go."

"Yes, Madam." Grell gave a little bow before walking off to open the door for her.

After she had gone out, Grell followed after her, but not without giving Sebastian a wink and a flirtatious grin.

Sebastian repressed the urge to shiver with disgust.

"Now that Madam Red and that nuisance that follows her around are gone, Sebastian, prepare my evening tea." Ciel ordered suddenly.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said, placing an arm across his chest, and giving a slight bow. As he walked to the kitchen, he was rather grateful that the _nuisance, _as Ciel called him, was gone. And he hoped he wouldn't have to see him for a while. Especially if he was going to be as flirtatious as he had acted.

But for the time being, he was gone. That way, Sebastian, along with Ciel, could focus back on the task of finding out who exactly Jack the Ripper was.

**Enjoyed it?  
>So how was my first Kuro fic? Was it any good? At all? How ooc were they? I just need some answers so I can improve my writing :P<br>**

**But still, aren't they just so cute together? What sweetys.**

**Btw, don't go and say what gender I should address Grell by. I know he is a transgender woman, I'm just in the habit of using male pronouns for him, so don't go and tell me what and what not to do. I understand it all. K? K.**

**Okay. That's it. I'm tired and can't think of what more to say. I do hope it was cute :3**

**I promise to write more for these two, they're just sooo kawaii together. (I've already got a story written up for them, I just need to type it, edit it, send it to my friend to beta read it, edit again, so soon [I've also got a few others in progress. I don't really publish stories until I have the whole thing typed and edited. Just sayin])**

**R&R**

**...**

**Cover photo is done by me! Plz don't use it for anything without asking first. I'll get my deviantart going, and I'll post my drawings to there for you guys.**


End file.
